powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanami Nono
is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The only female on the team, aged 18 in episodes 1-45, then 19 in ep 46-51 and Abaranger, 22 in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, 27 in Gokaiger, 29 in 10 Years After, & 34 in Hero Mama League, she dreams to become a pop-star. She has a semi-crazed manager who books her for everything, but when emergencies occur, Nanami has to take off. While singing, she works under the stage name Nana. While cute, the others try to stay on her good side since the incident where she befriended Furabijo, who took advantage of her. It is later shown she has developed feelings for Isshuu Kasumi and likewise. Once the Jakenja were defeated in the finale, Nanami was able to focus on her singing career. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Boukenger vs. Super Sentai She appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when Eiji came to her rehearsal to enlist her help and then later on she, Asuka, Tetsu and Tsubasa come to his aid. She transferred her "Friendship Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Legend War with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Nanami fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Pirates and Ninjas Nanami along with Yousuke and Kouta, watch over Marvelous, Joe and Luka take on and get kidnapped by Satarakura Jr. Shushuuto the Special Witnessing the three Gokaigers' capture by the two Action Commanders, she and her fellow Hurricangers insist on using their Ranger Keys in order to rescue them. Gai refuses as they criticized the pirates in the process but Don and Ahim, prioritizing their shipmates and the civilians transformed into chestnuts, hand them over. The three Hurricangers transform and head into Boki Space, Satarakura Jr.'s pocket dimension where the captured Gokaigers are held hostage. Using their Hell Ears technique, they find the Gokaigers forced to participate in a rigged game show where they refuse to answer, only to meet increasingly harmful penalties. They barge into the scene and attack Satarakura Jr., who threatens them with blowing up a bag of humans-turned-chestnuts. They then get tied up with their Gokaiger counterparts. Marvelous clarifies the reason for he and his two teammates' silence, earning the Hurricangers' respect. The Ninja Sentai pulls a risky move on offering Satarakura Jr. all Super Sentai greater powers in exchange for answering three questions correctly, all modeled after his pun-based ones. Nanami's question gets answered correctly but Yousuke's dupe him into freeing the bag of chestnuts. They act quickly with their super speed, grabbing the bag and leaving Satarakura Jr. with the bomb, equally impressing the Gokaigers. The six Sentai warriors escape the pocket dimension when the bomb explodes and shatters it. The two Sentai teams altogether transform and defeat Satarakura Jr. with the Gokai Super Ninpou Scramble attack. When Satarakura Jr. is enlarged, the Hurricangers hand back their Ranger Keys and the Gokaigers unlock their Greater Power. Fūraimaru who can combine with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. Victorious, on board the Gokai Galleon, Nanami and Kouta, now getting along well with the Gokaigers teach Joe and Luka the Hell Ears technique and they do it successfully. On Gai's insistence, they pose for a commemorative photograph but they gasp as Navi suddenly photobombs it. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is presumed Nanami and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Nanami, alongside Yousuke and Kouta (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Zgormin, Grand Beast Rei, Long, and a Destron Shocker Combatman. 10 Years After Nanami, long beyond her idol singer days is now an aspiring actress trying to make her debut in Hollywood. One day, Kouta pays her a visit to after both of them were informed by Oboro Hinata about bombing incidents of ninja academies around the world and they are to apprehend the perpetrator for inquiry. While showering, Hase, still her agent leaves a voice message to notify her due to her age and work experience, her latest movie audition has been turned down. He remains optimistic and suggests a risqué photo-shoot to boost her reputation, much to her annoyance. As Nanami steps out of the shower, she shrieks upon seeing a bat swoop in on her Hurricane Gyro, but she kicks it off the bat's grasp after chasing it to her living room. The bat transforms into a larger, anthropomorphic form and appears invincible to her attacks. He introduces himself as Bat Zhe Rumba and disappears. Although she and Kouta are shocked as they had defeated the Jakanja ten years ago, they head to Yousuke's office, worried he may target Yousuke's Shinobi Medal next. Exploring the unlocked and unoccupied office, she discovers documents of ninja academies that were involved in the bombings and conclude with Kouta that Yousuke is the one responsible. Just as she finds the last document is about the Japanese branch, a projection of a boy appears from the door and wishes death upon them. They defuse the bomb and catch Yousuke in the act as HurricaneDark. In the inquiry, Nanami testifies about the boy she saw in Yousuke's apartment after Yousuke remains silent throughout the proceeding. Yousuke appears to recognize the boy but still refuses to talk when Nanami prompts him. Bat Zhe Rumba suddenly emerges from Yousuke's jacket and ambushes them, stealing their confiscated Shinobi Medals at once. Yousuke hands him the final Shinobi Medal (Shurikenger's) and she figures out that he is doing all this for the boy she saw, Tenkai, who is held hostage by Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu. She follows Yousuke and Kouta to Shinobi Valley and she watches Kouta arguing at Yousuke on carrying out the deal alone. She hands them an apple she ate a part of and they look on the river, reminiscing of their formation and bonds as the Hurricangers. She and Kouta attempt to convince Yousuke to work with them but he reminds her of her dream to become an actress. It is only when the Gouraigers head over and successfully talks him into it and all five warriors head to the subspace nearby to free Tenkai. Their plan foiled, Bat Zhe Rumba, Furabijo and Wendinu summon Magerappas and take on the team in combat. Before they transform, much to Nanami's surprise, Tenkai fights off the first wave of Magerappas and transforms into Shurikenger. While fighting a group of Magerappas, they almost attack her simultaneously but she applies the Escaping Technique and re-appears as a shamisen player. She defeats them using only the bachi while peppering her attack with dramatic dialogue, showing off her acting skills. She takes part in the two finishing moves to ultimately vanquish Bat Zhe Rumba: the Ultimate Six-Man Shadow Dance and the Hextuple Connection, Victory Gadget. After the fight, Yousuke asks his team whilst they watch the sunset if they want to look for successors. Nanami declines, wanting to not give up being both a Hurricanger and a successful actress. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger HurricaneBlue appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Hero Mama League Possibly during or after the events of Hurricanger 10 YEARS AFTER, Nanami is eventually married and later having a son named Kairi. She later meets Jasmine/Deka Yellow and Houka Ozu/Magi Pink, along with their respective children who are Kairi's classmates at a school. Family *Kairi (Son) *Unnamed husband Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Nanami's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, and Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Nanami in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Nanami in the ninth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. HurricaneBlue appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Hurricane Weapon: Sonic Megaphone, Hurricane Blue's personal weapon. It resembles a megaphone, and can fire sound based waves. Chūninpuu: Water Spout, Water Transformation, Hydroblast Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base HurricaneBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars HurricaneBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hurricaneger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars HurricaneBlue Shinobi Machine and Karakuri Balls *Hurricane Dolphin *Tortoise Hammer *Squid Attacker *Pitatto Hitode Arsenal *Hurricane Gyro **Shinobi Medals *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru *Sonic Megaphone *Blue Winger Legend Sentai Devices The is Nanami Nono's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as HurricaneBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Luka as HurricaneYellow, showing off their special ears to Nanami and Kouta. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. The HurricaneBlue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with HurricaneBlue being the fourth to go. The Hurricaneger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet HurricaneBlue was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Nanami received her key and became HurricaneBlue once more. - Nin Shuriken= HurricaneBlue's power is additionally hosted in the . Through the Henge Triple Mix technique, Fuuka Igasaki (ShiroNinger) duplicated herself into NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue to fight alongside herself threefold. }} Gallery Prns-bluem.png|A male version of the HurricaneBlue suit worn by Joe Gibken of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of HurricaneBlue was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nanami Nono is portrayed by . As HurricaneBlue, her suit actor was , Nao Nagasawa also did some of her own stunts as well. Dub names In the Korean dub of Hurricaneger entitled Power Rangers Ninja Storm, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is StormBlue. Etymology * The last four letters in her first name (Nami) is literally the kanji for "wave". Notes *Nanami is the first female Blue Ranger since Ako Hayasaka. *Nanami is the only character to have met the first 3 anniversary Sentai teams. **Gaorangers: Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger (the only team she didn't meet during their own series). **Boukengers: GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai (the only team she met without Yousuke and Kouta, although she had fought alongside Asuka before). **Gokaigers: Episodes 25 and 26 of Gokaiger. Appearances ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Hero Mama League }} See Also External links *HurricaneBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *HurricaneBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Veteran Sentai Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Recurring Characters Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono Category:Hero Mamas Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle